Kai's Past
by Icestepperz
Summary: Why do you think Kai cares so much about Aichi's ability? Read my theory about Kai's past to find out! *NOTE:Plz review so I can probably make a sequel based on what I know now!


_Edit 11/24/12: Um... well... You should press the little left-pointing arrow on the upper left corner of the page... This is actually really bad... Like I don't mean like dirty bad, more like horrible bad. This was probably the second fanfiction I have EVER written... So it's probably really bad... And besides, Kai's past was revealed like... i dunno, 60 episodes ago... So no point in reading this :) So just turn around and find another Vanguard story if you ever end up at this story._

* * *

><p><em>Whenever Kai heard the name "Suzugamori Ren", his mind flashed with memories of his past, which he considered nightmares...<em>

"Hurry up Ren!" Kai yelled to his sleepy friend.

"Alright, fine..." Ren said befored he yawned.

It was 9:30 in the morning when Ren and Kai always go to their favourit card shop where they played Vanguard.

Kai and Ren were the best of friends who loved Vanguard. They used the same deck, they had the same strategies, and they were so close, you could possibly call them brothers.

This happened for so long, it became a daily routine every day. Until that one day when the mayhem began.

It started with a letter came to Kai and Ren, asking to meet them at the AL4 Headquarters, where they gathered strong Fighters.

"Are you gonna go?" Ren asked Kai. ""Cause I know I am!"

"I dunno, maybe their tricking us..." Kai said cautiously.

"Yea right! This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance! You have to come with me!" Ren yelled in Kai's ear.

"Okay, fine." Kai said, sounding annoyed.

At the AL4 Headquarters, the two went to talk to the leader, who kept his name secret.

"Who are you two?..." The man asked.

"I'm Kai Toshiki and this is my friend, Ren Suzugamori."

After shaking hands, the mysterious man sent out two of their strongest, yet youngest fighters: Narumi Asaka and Shinjou Tetsu. One of them used a Pale Moon deck and the other used a Dark Irregulars deck. Kai fought Tetsu and Ren fought Asaka. Kai won his with ease. But on the other hand, Ren was... um... let's say... flirting with Asaka, which made him let his guard down. But after Kai slapped his daydreaming friend, he got serious and eventually won.

Those four became best friends and eventually, the best Vanguard Fighters in AL4. They grew up together for quite a while. They lived the easy life, together. Until someone had these strange sensations.

Ren told his friends that the cards were talking to him and they were telling him how to win. But right after the fight, he felt like he was going to faint. Asaka told her "pretend boyfriend" that he would be okay. But things weren't turning out okay...

Two weeks passed since Ren's sensations. Kai felt that Ren had this ominous feeling when he was playing. Usually he would be all carefree and chill while fighting, but today, he seemed tense and this seemed evil.

Another week passed and Ren seemed even more evil. He made bold proclaimations of his certain victory using a certain card. A scientist there named Totaka S. said that Ren's power was known as Psyqualia, a strange ability that can kinda predict the future, like what cards will help you win, or your opponent's moves. But Ren's case was much more worst than they thought.

Ren's Psyqualia was taking over him, making him seem powerful. Fight after fight, he sweeped the battlefield clean, no one left standing. The last chane to save him, was Kai. Tetsu and Asaka lost to him. Kai was the last fighter left. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice.

Stand up the Vanguard!" the two fighters declared. The match began between good and evil, or Kai and Ren. Kai used Kagero and Ren used Shadow Paladins.

(few turns later...)

"Dragonic Overlord!" Kai declared as his mainphase began. He used Counterblast 3 to add +5000 to Overlord. He attaked Ren's rearguard and stood up again. Once again, he attacked Ren's rearguards and stood up. Finally, he attacked Blaster Dark and got a critical trigger. Ren was at 5 damage and Kai was at 4. Ren's turn began. He called Phantom Blaster Dragon and retired 3 of his rearguards. Why? Because by retiring 3 rearguards, Phantom Blaster could gain +10000. And during Twin Drive, he got double critical, but somehow, Kai predicted this would happen and and used Barri's skill. At this point, Ren felt enraged at Kai. For the first time ever, Kai declared Ren's favourite saying, "Final Turn!" Ren tried his best to guard against Kai's rearguards, but when it came to Kai's Vanguard to attck, the total power was 16000. Ren thought that a 10000 shield would be enough, so he guarded with Darkside Trumpeter. His total defense was 20000. But Kai drew a Draw Trigger, which added +5000, so his total attack was 21000. Ren lost.

At AL4, the best graduated from the Headquarters to show the world their skill. Ren stayed back to tame his skill, which he felt mad about. But Kai, Asaka, and Tetsu graduated. Before Kai left, he saw his friend get engulfed in the flames of evil. Kai felt like he lost a brother. Because of this, Tetsu and Asaka stayed behind and Kai was forced to graduate, going back to his normal, high school life. As he left the building, Totaka tugged his sleeve and asked if Kai could help his son become a great Vanguard player just like him. Totaka said his son might look like him, blue hair, quite short, and had this adorable smile. Kai agreed and left, leaving his childhood behind...

_Since that day, Ren has hated Kai for leaving him and watching him suffer. He just wanted his old friend back. And he remembered Totaka S and his request. Kai probably found his son but isn't sure. Kai didn't want to let Totaka down. But it seems his son was going through was Ren was going through. Like history was repeating itself. Kai didn't want to lose a little brother too. He considered Aichi a little brother._ He wanted to save him, just as much a Totaka would...

part of this is based of ep 41... and most of it is my theory of Kai's past.


End file.
